


Dotted Lines

by vanillampost



Series: Made In Ninety Eight [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Polyamory, You've been warned, alternative universe, i am here to keep the poly 98 line agenda alive, no beta we're all warriors here, poly 98, this is just word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillampost/pseuds/vanillampost
Summary: Changmin recalls all the time he had to connect the dots of his relationship with his boyfriends, wave of nostalgia ensues.





	Dotted Lines

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIII sorry if this suck but I tried my best.

Oh Dear, Changmin doesn't remember how this is all started. Everything was a blur one moment he was getting into the car with his boyfriends, all excited and anticipating of the beach ocean waves under the hot summer sun and the next moment all he could hear was chanhee's protest of how this is all Juyeon's fault that they got stuck on a traffic.

Changmin didn't blame anyone, neither chanhee's constant rambling about how they should've taken the other route which is he's pretty much sure a better alternative road (which isn't, Kevin had argued with chanhee he was mistaken and that route was heading towards to the other side of the town, but he'll have this conversation later)

"this sucks" Kevin at one time pointed out to the obvious boredom that has been longing in Juyeon's Almost _almost_ runned down 2000 series Toyota Camry that he insisted to use on the journey, The Ac was put on the maximum capacity, much to Chanhee's complaints, and courtesy of Changmin getting tired of fanning himself and the purple haired on the backseat.

They left their flat at 12:00 pm straight, and now the time is _15:32pm_, they definitely won't be getting those shaved ice that's usually sold on the beach, because Changmin is pretty sure they only sold them at afternoons where people are gathering and crowding the place, not evening where everything had quiet down.

The beach was officially a no obviously, as why would they spend time on a quiet beach where nobody is around, and the water had gone extremely cold for comfort and something to enjoy, juyeon was just following the traffic flow. Unsure on where to go next.

Kevin was in his own world, singing some songs Changmin barely recognized, but he felt glad atleast that amidst the wasted skiing plan, he could hear Kevin's beautiful soft melodic and addictive voice, it was like a music box that he wished it would never stop.

Chanhee on the other side was taking the pictures of outside street, probably gonna upload it to his Instagram later, and then reaches out to poke Changmin's shoulders inviting him for a selfie, Changmin raises his hands and made a simple v pose, while chanhee was doing his natural bend your head a little pose. Which in they ended up Taking 20 pictures in one sitting

Juyeon, juyeon was just watching and focusing on the road despite how slow the traffic flow is, there's something very attractive and interesting about how focused juyeon can be, and Changmin would be lying to himself if he didn't find that quite hot yet very funny. Because juyeon couldn't be bothered at all when he's focused, and if he does, he'd just retort to whine a little about being disturbed.

Each of his boyfriends has always a very unique and different sets of antiques Changmin has grown to adjust with, though there are many times in which it clashes with his own principles and mindsets, he would always settle it nicely with them, and that's what he loves of them. They all will always find a way to get along, and swim in the ocean together.

* * *

* * *

* * *

It all first begin where Changmin is Juyeon's longtime child hood friend, the cliche story about how Changmin had realized his feelings for juyeon on his 13th birthday when juyeon came into his house party bringing his favorite plush toy that he was hoping to get a few weeks back before the party but couldn't get.

"happy birthday Changmin, this one is for you! I wrapped it up myself" Juyeon happily handed the neatly wrapped gift with a pink ribbon, Changmin's favorite color, into the younger's small hands. Changmin was more than happy

"thank you so much yeonnie!" Changmin squealed softly and jumped into Juyeon's hug, smiling widely, and that's where Changmin's first time ever blush creeping into his cheeks.

His sisters won't leave him alone for a week straight for that.

To make it even more funnier, the universe was playing tricks on Changmin by making him and Juyeon coincidentally enrolled on the same high school the very next year, both of them was a fresh juniors who would shy away from others. Eventually though, juyeon had found himself blending in with the school's basketball team, and Changmin fell right into one of the Dance club. 

Changmin was such a talented dancer that within the span of few weeks, he was recognized by the team captain that he was such a talented individual, and appointed him as the second in command, to put it on a fancy word. 

And it is no coincidence to say, that both Changmin and Juyeon had been found doing pretty much well on their respective expertise, juyeon would sometimes invite Changmin over into one of his matches, and Changmin would always be there to cheer on him. 

And there, where juyeon had realized his feelings back for Changmin. And the first line had been drawn from there, onwards. 

×+×

It didn't took them long to finally understand both of their mutual feelings, Changmin accidentally blurted it out loud infront of juyeon during one of their sleep overs session, and he was just glad that everything didn't went awry or awkward, juyeon was relief. It was a thousand weight being lifted off his chest 

"sooooo you like me too hm?" juyeon teases Changmin while raising his eyebrows, sipping on his hot chocolate showing the other a wide grin of knowing look, oh how Changmin hated that so much. He wished he could smack it off his face 

Changmin snorted and throw his pillows at juyeon, making him almost spilling hot chocolate at the clean white bedsheets "dont flatter yourself lee, it'll choke you to death" 

"if being in love with you bought me my death, then so be it" Changmin's jaw dropped at the sudden absolute cringe worthy flirtatious line

"i take it all back!" Changmin yelled 

"Rude" 

The first dot was made. 

Neither are their friends are surprised by the news when Changmin decided that its best for them to know, to his confusion. One of his dance mate, Haknyeon who's a junior a year bellow him said _its bound to happen anyways,_ _i have seen the signs_.

Juyeon was such romantic, totally opposite of his social personality and the facade he puts on with his basketball friends, he would always be there for Changmin, whenever he's feeling sad or angry or even stressed, where Changmin would be feeling lonely, juyeon was there to comfort him and give him so many kisses to ease the pain. 

"why do you agree to date me, yeon?" Changmin said on one of those nights where he would feel too vulnerable to touch, and too sensitive for reality. 

"because......."juyeon trailed off softly, trying to came up with an answer 

"because?......." 

"because ji changmin, to me, being in love with you is like.... I don't know. I feel like I'm soaring up into the sky up to outer space??? And when im up there in the galaxies, you are in the middle of it, a bright shinning star." juyeon explained, holding Changmin's hand with occasional delicate kisses. 

It was the first time Changmin had ever shed tears infront of anyone, because he likes to hide it, he doesn't want anyone to see his tears. 

But juyeon always had made him feel safe, so, the tears are there. A pure tears of happiness 

"thank you, i love you so much" 

"i love you too, my star" 

×+×

Juyeon and Changmin proved everybody wrong, wherein everyone told them they wouldn't stood a year in the relationship, it just got them more stronger, a big _fuck you_ to those had doubted them, because those 4 years in high school was everything in variants of events, but it do not affect their relationship in anyway.

Both of them are graduating, and to be quite honest Changmin thought he wouldn't make it out alive high-school, since he feels like it was an endless war zone and he just wanted to bash his head into the walls every second of the day, but juyeon was thankfully there, keeping him company even if he himself, is like a ticking time bomb at times. _match made in heaven_, their long graduated senior Sangyeon said. 

"never thought i made it out with you" Changmin shamelessly admitted, kissing juyeon in the sea of celebrating students. 

"neither do i" juyeon, with his usual grin that always manage to play strings on Changmin's heart.

"i love you dork" 

"me too"

* * *

* * *

* * *

All things came down into a rapid mess of disaster when both of them met Choi Chanhee at the first year of college, astonishingly smart as hell on calculations, not to mention his dazzlingly eye catching and mesmerizing appearance. 

Chanhee was not like any of them, he was brave, bold and outspoken, he is always willing to try and go venture out in something he wasn't sure of, and dare things that people are afraid of, and Changmin won't lie, he was Awfully damn in love with chanhee, everything about it. 

The first realization was when Changmin had stumbled upon an empty auditorium room, where he could heard someone beautiful voice singing out his heart, his curiosity had led him into the chanhee, sitting on the stage by himself earphone plugged in, focusing on the lyrics that is being shown on the screen of his phone.

And he knew, he knew from there, the second line was drawn into the canvas, it took him like a speeding train, he never expected this to happened, not that there was any objections from him, nor juyeon. 

Juyeon's encounter with chanhee was rather funny- it included of juyeon accidentally spilling a coke on chanhee's nike shoes, apologizing to the the boy he had ranned over with his slightly bigger frame, and the other insisting that its fine, that people can make mistakes. 

"no no no its fine, i promise" chanhee was cleaning his shoes with the conveniently wet wipes he always bring anywhere, while juyeon was busy worrying that he might ruin anything else on chanhee. 

"im sorry once again" juyeon awkwardly scratches his nape, looking at their feets _chanhee's foot are much smaller Compared to his _juyeon couldn't help but to thought, it was kinda cute, but now is not really the time. 

It all ended where juyeon giving chanhee his number, and chanhee gratefully accepted it. 

Seconds had passed into hours, hours passed into Days, days passed into weeks and weeks had passed into months, all in that time Changmin and Juyeon never missed a chance to hang out with chanhee, and it was time to time. Chanhee's presence was bringing a balance between them both, and Changmin hated it if it were meant to be temporary, he liked chanhee, and he has admitted to himself long time ago.

"Hey juyeon" Changmin bought up the conversation one night, while they were watching some reruns of horror movies that juyeon absolutely despise. 

"yeah?" juyeon was diverting his attention away from the movie to his phone, grabbing a handful of popcorns 

"i think i like chanhee" he was being straightforward, he didn't wanted to keep anything hidden between himself and Juyeon, he wasn't gonna take advantage of Juyeon's obliviousness at situations. 

There was momentary pause, a dead quiet eerie silent on the room, and Changmin almost thought it was a red light and he should be ready for whatever came out next from Juyeon's mouth. 

"oh thank god, i thought i was the only one" juyeon sighed in relief much to Changmin's surprise, but he supposed this was a good sign, they were both getting attracted into the same person, the same one who would always bring them donuts and drag them to parties whenever it's the holidays. 

"so.... Should we... Ask him out?" Changmin was hesitant, he wasn't sure if chanhee was ready to jump on the boat yet, and don't want to make any immediate movements or do something stupid that he'll regret. 

"maybe we should, you know, i think we were quiet transparent" juyeon didn't lied, it was the truth, he could count on how many times they were being Awfully transparent and readable infront of chanhee. 

And of course, he _wasn't wrong_. 

When they had come front to chanhee, he giggled "finally you two said it, i was sure i was just sitting waiting for nothing to happen" chanhee said, it was kind of a mess when the sun was set, they thought hanging out on their dormitory was a good idea until Changmin started to kiss chanhee a *bit too passionately, and the rest is history, with Changmin being the little spoon between chanhee and Juyeon in the bed. 

Chanhee was like the fireworks on juyeon and Changmin, he is beautiful, kind and had a very strong mindsets of his own, definitely different than them both, but that's what makes it perfect, as the second dot has been marked down.

The three of them was like the northen lights, where chanhee is the purple, Changmin is the green and Juyeon is the blue, they were all different on everything, but blended in naturally, showing the world their amazing differences that brings harmony.

×+×

Things were getting very complicated yet very intriguing for them, as when they have set their foot on the fresh new pages of sophomore year in college, Kevin moon had came along with it, all the way from Canada with his keyboard.

Chanhee was the first one to introduce him to Changmin and Juyeon, upon learning that Kevin was in the same music club with chanhee, Kevin was an all smiles and generous one with his _cute_ cheekbones that made Changmin realizes that maybe his heart could not only fit two person, but three.

Kevin was an absolute pure hearted sweetheart, and Changmin is a total sucker for that, he would kill for Kevin if he wanted to and nobody can blame him, as chanhee agrees with him and that they would fight anybody in the name of Kevin.

A particular one night where Kevin was too drunk to go back to his own dorm room, juyeon had to carry him back, but he didn't bring him to his room, instead bringing him back to his shared room with Changmin and Chanhee (don't ask how they manage to stay on the same room)

"wow he is absolutely wasted" chanhee studied Kevin's peaceful sleeping face, covered under the warm thick blankets that belongs to Changmin.

"do you think he'll remember any of this?" Changmin fixed his glasses that keeps sliding down his nose when he was being _too close on watching Kevin_

"nah he won't. He owes me though, thankfully i was there or not he'll be sleeping on the bar" juyeon remarked across the room hanging on his coat.

And truth be told, Kevin didn't remember anything at all for real, he jolted up from the bed and looked completely scandalized and confused on his surroundings.

"chanhee?" Kevin called out when he saw the familiar blonde hair on his laptop, studying

"you're in my, Changmin and Juyeon's room, you got knocked out last night" chanhee eyes was still on the laptop screen, not sparing Kevin a glance.

"oh" all Kevin could say, before reaching out to his phone, he thought he was late for his clas until chanhee calmly reminded him

"Kevin you don't have any class today."

And Kevin sighed heavily. He is forgetful after all

It wasn't really surprising when Kevin started to hang out with them more, and they were aware that the third line has been added, Chanhee would refer the line as a _Violet_ line, because Kevin exceeds much pureness and kindness into them all, and Changmin was sure he couldn't be wrong that Kevin was another one he's willing to open up into.

Juyeon was the one who kissed Kevin first, during one of the university annual lantern festival, where they would release the lantern into the sky juyeon had his hands around Kevin's waist, and gave him a tender kiss on the cheeks, all while chanhee and changmin was respectively beside them.

Kevin didn't resist, yet he didn't find it odd either, it felt like a regular thing juyeon had done despite he barely had any physical contact with any of them, the same feeling when Changmin would just grabbed his hands and walk along the hallway or how chanhee will occasionally call him *babes without any hesitation.

"i might have a feeling for you all" Kevin quietly said when they are just chilling on the library, reading books they barely care about, but anything to kill the time until the next period of their different classes start.

Changmin stopped his reading and he couldn't help but to smile _f__inally_ he thinks to himself, giving juyeon and chanhee a satisfied and knowing happy glance, it finally came out of his mouth.

None of them dared to ask Kevin out, because they're afraid it'll be too overwhelming for Kevin to handle, and so they all agreed to wait out until Kevin could catch the signal, dumb and stupid if you ask, and chanhee was not the type to be hesitant, yet he could not ask Kevin out. He got roasted by Changmin endlessly.

"this... This is dumb sorry" Kevin tried to leave but juyeon hold him down, and told him it was natural to feel like that, and he shouldn't be scared of it.

Changmin who was sitting across Kevin held on to hold his hand on the table, Kevin's hands are tiny, everything about him has always been so small and and Changmin was afraid he'll break him accidentally. "but Kevin, we have feelings for you too" Changmin softly said

Kevin's eyes lit up, it was like a thousand lantern itself floating up in it, he was flying into the clouds, feeling like he has finally found his place between the stars that is Changmin Chanhee and Juyeon.

The third dot has finally been marked, and the puzzle has been completed, Kevin was the last piece to make a colorful triangle that is their relationship, and Changmin was feeling joyous, never thought he would had three pieces of puzzles to make him feel whole.

He feels completed and accomplished about it, and he wouldn't trade the feeling for anything else, he finally got rid of that itching feeling of something was still oddly missing.

Kevin was the bridge between them all, he was the one who balances everything, and each time he got tired, he got the people he love to help him back on his feet slowly, which is of course, his lovely boyfriends.

The road wasn't always that smooth and flawless, but they had learned, and each time they leaned, it grows them even more closer, like a flower blooming in the garden of eve.

Chanhee is Lavender, Juyeon is Tulips, Kevin is Lilies and Changmin is Sunflower, as what would himself said, they would bloom brighter in the summers, as chanhee would say _summer time, you all make me fly_

* * *

* * *

* * *

"so what now" chanhee blurted out on his seat when juyeon finally made a u turn, into the less crowded road, heading back into their dormitory "we still had a few hours before tomorrow starts" he added on, he wasn't going home yet unless he starts having fun, and Juyeon knows this.

"well.... We could always hang out on that usual café to do our assignment" juyeon suggested, and honestly that doesn't sound too bad.

Chanhee shrugged and nodded, agreeing on the suggestion, since he just wanted to have fun on their last day of the holidays, summer is ending faster then Changmin expected, maybe it was just him who's feeling like that.

It was a 20 minute drive from their usual 24/7 café they usually hang out on, the Barista had even memorized their orders and faces, like an old time friend the familiar place and employees would greet them with warmness.

Changmin did not notice the car had stopped, and they have already arrived at the said coffee place, Juyeon and Kevin stepped down first, Chanhee followed them behind.

"Changmin, aren't you coming?" chanhee asked with a gentleness in his voice, calling out to the red haired, who was spacing out a little there "oh? Yeah yeah hold on im coming" Changmin slowly stepped down from the car and closed the door.

He stared off into the far figures of his boyfriends laughing and slowly making themselves into the small cream colored walls café

Changmin has always been wondering, will they last more than he wanted? The answers lingered in his mind all the time but he refuses to said it, because only time can only tell, and he was a bit afraid, especially since they're already on their final years, everything could happen. 

Time would only tell, and Changmin doesn't want to chase endless things for empty answers, he must let himself go and leave everything to the future, he couldn't prevent what's to come that he didn't even know

His mother always said, that humans couldn't see what will come to them and we should just let everything flow as it is, worrying tomorrow was pointless as it only brings anxiety of the unknowns, and its best to live in the moment.

And that's what he's going to do, he finally walked into the Cafe and spotted his boyfriends right away, Kevin waved his hand happily signaling that they were sitting near the window panes, their familiar sitting spot.

Changmin could feel his relief coming back, and he gave them all a smile, heading towards them.

He shouldn't have to worry about tomorrow, or what will happen to them in the future he didn't know, and he should start learning to do that now.

As because, if they ever got separated or if anything to happen, they would come through it.

Chanhee once said, if they are ever away from each other, they can always close their eyes at night, and he's sure they all would be there, waiting for each other in their dreams.

And Changmin believes that, he took a sit on the table.

"hey guys" Changmin said, earning a look from all of them

"i love you all." Changmin smiled brightly, getting a collective _we love you too_ and from there, he knows everything's gonna be alright.

_They are meant to be together. _

**Author's Note:**

> GO STREAM D. D. D!!


End file.
